


A Day at the Amusement Park

by itmightgetweird



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Marvel Universe, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itmightgetweird/pseuds/itmightgetweird
Summary: You decide to take the boys to Six Flags





	A Day at the Amusement Park

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I threw together a few months ago. Decided to post it to make up for the fact that I've been a bit quiet lately (sorry folks). Enjoy!

“You really taking these two dinosaurs to Six Flags?” Sam asked as he joined you and the two super soldiers in the kitchen.

You ignored the huff that Steve tried to hide in his coffee cup and the narrowing of Bucky’s eyes as you pushed the fruit bowl toward Sam and smiled. “It’s time to revive a tradition, Bird Boy! You’re welcome to join; I need another person my age anyway.”

Your joke was met with laughter from Sam, while Bucky actually made a face and Steve lowered his mug to give a sarcastic laugh.

It was going to be a fun day.

\-----

An hour into the drive, you had to stop the car to separate Bucky and Sam. You were honestly surprised they lasted that long, but you were willing to give them a chance simply because Steve called shotgun as soon as you all entered the parking garage, and you always honored that call.

Two hours into the drive, you threatened to push Sam out of the car because he wouldn’t stop playing Black Eyed Peas songs to get on your nerves.

Three hours in, you swore if any of them uttered “are we there yet” one more time, you’d never take them anywhere with you ever again.

After four mostly tolerable hours of driving, you finally pulled into the parking lot for Six Flags Great Escape.

\-----

“Come on! It’s all the fun of jumping out of an airplane with no parachute without the risk of giving your frostier half a heart-attack,” you said to Steve as you approached the tallest coaster in the park.

You expected Bucky to scowl at the nickname but were pleasantly surprised when he laughed out loud and nudged your arm with his.

“Sure, but you have to ride the Ferris wheel,” he replied.

You stopped and gave Steve an incredulous look. “Steve no. I’m passing on the disk of death.”

“Wait,” Sam said, holding up a hand. “You’ll ride these things but you won’t get on a theme park staple?”

“I don’t trust anything that looks like it could be toppled over with a particularly ambitious gust of wind.”

“Hey, the one at Coney Island’s been around almost as long as we have,” Bucky said.

“And  _you’ve_  both aged wonderfully,” you said, waving your hand to gesture to him and Steve. “My answer’s still no.”

\-----

Two hours and an utterly nerve-wracking Ferris wheel ride later, you were sitting at a little metal table, glaring down at your basket of fries. You thought you heard your name, but you were set on ignoring the guys… until one of them stuck their hand into your line of vision and snagged a fry. You glanced up at Steve and Sam, sitting across from you with almost identical smirks on their faces as they looked to your right. Bucky was beside you, the image of relaxation with his cybernetic arm draped across the back of your chair.

“I thought you didn’t share your food,” Steve said pointedly.

You slowly moved your basket away from Bucky as he made to reach for another fry.

He huffed. “Thanks punk, she wasn’t even payin’ attention ‘til you said somethin’.”

You grinned as Bucky’s accent emerged. Steve just shrugged in response.

Sam pushed his chair back to stand up. “Hey, I think we’re gonna go play some games if you two want to ride the Swan Boats and meet us over there.”

You sent Sam a confused look. “Why would we ride those?”

“Just an assumption. Figured you’d like a romantic float down the river with Olaf.”

Bucky reached across you and grabbed another fry to throw at Sam. You were sad to see that it narrowly missed hitting him in the face.

“Hey if you’re gonna waste my fries, you could at least make the headshot!”

\-----

The next couple hours passed smoothly. You won a little stuffed dog (that you promptly named Snickerdoodle) from a claw machine and spent the rest of the day with it clutched tightly in your arms. Steve ate more funnel cake than you thought should’ve been humanly possible—something you blamed entirely on Sam for wondering how much of the dessert the park would give you before they cut you off. Bucky bought a couple magnets and immediately stuck them on his arm instead of in his pocket, an action that made you happier than you let on simply because it meant he wasn’t focusing on the negative in regards to his prosthetic.

“So, boys, did our little road trip meet your expectations?” you asked as you made your way back to your car at the end of the day.

“Oh, it exceeded them,” Steve said, slinging an arm over your shoulders.

“It wasn’t so bad,” Sam agreed.

Bucky poked at Steve’s arm until he dropped it, then placed his own on your vacant shoulders. “Next time, we should go to Coney Island. Ya gotta see the ride Steve got sick on.”

“Aw, come on Buck. That was seventy years ago!”

Suddenly, you gasped and stopped. The others turned to you with a mixture of confused and concerned expressions, and you just raised your hands in exasperation.

“You two could’ve gotten senior citizen discounts!” 


End file.
